


Bother the Walrus.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bad Writing, Conversations, Crack Treated Seriously, Fights, Photographs, Photography, Pictures, Plot Twists, Secret Identity, Short, Short One Shot, Tags Contain Spoilers, Talking, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Goofy bothers Funso.
Kudos: 6





	Bother the Walrus.

Funso ajusted his daughter's hood. "Remember, we can't run around with our hoods on inside the building." he explained carefully with a cheerful note, "Don't you want to show your pretty bow?" Blotty frowned and looked down sadly. The Phantom Blot sat her down on a seat with a worried tone im his whisper, "Something wrong, Blotty?" The cloaked girl mumbled loud enough to be heard, "I just wanted to be like you." The walrus mascot panicked as he shushed her. He pointed out the crowd around them. The costumed man pointed out in hush tone, "Someone might hear." Just then Goofy Goof appeared.

Inky looked over to Max Goof. Noted teenager. She waved. Goofy spoke, "Hey Funso!" The dog dressed as a walrus turned to the fellow dog. Funso Chuckled in mascot, "Hello Sir, is there anything I can help you with?" Max got into a chair and waved mildly back to the little girl. This wasn't the first time that his dad had decided to annoy someone by accident. "Oh yea... I was confused by this here." The Goof remembered as he pulled out a menu. Blotty greeted, "Hi Mr Man Sir!!" The teen was taken off guard by the sudden "Sir" but he shrugged it off quickly. "I'm Max." he introduced himself. The green eyed girl thought a little bit. She introduced herself, "Most people call me Blotty or Inky."

The older boy joked, "Inky? Describes your get up." The young lady looked off to her dad. He seemed a little frustrated. For some reason, the sweater vested dog was showing a picture of his son as a child about her age. It was the same kid as the one next to her. Just older now. Blotty asked, "Is that your dad?" Maxie sighed, "Yeah. Is that your dad?" The daughter of the Phantom Blot answered happily, "Yeah, my dad is super, duper, cool!! He's like the coolest dad ever!" It really wasn't uncommon for small kids to idealize their parents. The girl in a big pink bow wasn't different. The teenager sarcastically questioned, "Oh yeah?" 

Inky nodded, looked around in conspiracy, then whispered to him, "Yeah. He's a super spy." Max Goof found the childish imaginary backstory interesting. It was better then listening his dad goof up everything. He requested, "How do you know that?" Blotty checked that nobody was looking then pulled her hood up. Her green eyeballs glowed through the mask. In a secret giggle she told him, "Have you seen this man?" It took a few moments then Max realized. Nobody had seen anything about The Phantom Blot in years. Just enough years that a 3 year old girl dressed just like her father appeared in a rare few pictures by one particular photographer.

Maxie sat baffled. Dottie took down her hood. The photographer pulled out a camera while bringing up the topic, "I'm actually a Camera guy myself." The cam flashed a few pictures. It wasn't that shocking that the mascot got photographed. Still the flash was a little too bright. Goofy seemed to remember something, "Wait, we forgot something." He and Max walked off. The man who everyone only saw as a moron smiled to himself as the last piece of proof came together. The last picture of The Phantom Blot came out of his camera into his hand into his pocket. Don't trust the photographer indeed.

Just didn't say who shouldn't trust him. Hyuck! 

The End.


End file.
